Community
by Broken Silhouette
Summary: This school was the lowest of the low and all the other community colleges around knows this. Community AU


Has anyone ever watched Community? It's really funny and I wanted to make a little parody/crossover of it. I really want this story to be funny not really serious but not crack-ish. I don't want it corny and I don't want the character's to be smart. I want them to be losers and to know they got others back. Hehe. This Community AU will be in Oneshots not chapters.

Parings are RusAme and UkUs don't like don't read.

* * *

Ivan sat on platform of the neighborhood park with his hands in his pocket. The platform he sat in had a dome over it so it could protect those who needed a rest. College students often –well everyday- walked through the park to get to school.

He goes to a community college having getting his degree taken because it was 'not real'. Well it was but he'd have to check in on the guy who set him up…

The Russian was attending the college to get it back. Having made a few 'friends' during the school year it was amusing. It was his second year there he'd never admit it he quiet enjoyed it. This school was the lowest of the low and all the other community colleges around knows this.

Ivan was too good for this school and he knew it. Everybody knew it. All he wanted to do was spend the four years there, leave, get his old job back then he'd be free from the surrounding idiots roaming the halls.

"Ve, Ivan over here!"

Speaking of idiots…

"Oh, hello, Feli how are you?" He never really called him that but today he was in a somewhat good mood.

Feliciano was once the teacher's pet in high school. The guy was really…sneaky. Ivan took pity in him when the whole school found out his father was in the mafia. People avoided him and his foul mouthed brother afraid they might die if they made eye contact with one of them. Well Lovino.

Feliciano threw a fit when the art teacher refused to give him a scholarship to go to one of the big time colleges. Even his brother and the German guy couldn't calm him down which resulted in him and his brother attending this shit whole.

They deserved a better setting but he guessed things happened for a reason.

"Just walking to school, Lovi said he'd catch up with me. I was hoping I'd run into Ludwig but Instead I ran into you!" Ivan smiled; always look to the bright side Ivan thought.

"Which I guess is better, I think..." He stood there for a bit looking around to see if his brother or Ludwig was coming.

"And, why is that?" Ivan asked hoping to scare the little Italian away he was starting to get annoyed. Why isn't he here yet?

"Um, I don't really know now that you think about it!" Feli put a hand on his chin and the other folded over. Think Ivan guessed. Not a lot people did that around here.

"Who are _you_ waiting for?" He bounced causing Ivan to look back over at him. When did he look away?

Ivan was waited for his…his… He really didn't know who the blonde was to him. They weren't friends or lovers or… whatever they were Ivan was waiting for him.

He was about to answer his question when he seen the German man up ahead and practically jumped out of his shoes.

"Never mind, I know! See you later! Ciao!" And off he went.

Maybe he should just go on to class and explain to Al-

"Hey, Vanya!"

Ah, there he is, the idiot having him wait. 20 minutes to be exact. The blond jogged up and stopped.

"Ready to go, Big Guy!" Alfred squinted his eyes and smiled trying to make himself look cute. He was but that didn't change the fact that he had wait that long. When they finally started walking Alfred started talking…again.

Ivan and Alfred had a…difficult relationship.

Alfred was a high school dropout, saying he wasn't motivated as much as his brother. He always puts himself in bad situations then, Ivan and the others have to get him out. Just a week ago he got into it with some asshole in Spanish class.

He calls himself a hero, says he 'speaks for the people who don't have a voice is says'. Or trees Ivan really wasn't listening.

"—then I told that asshole, 'I don't care if you're not talking to me leave her the fuck- HEY!" Ivan snapped up his head to look down at his, uh, whatever this guy was to him.

"Da…! What?"

"Were you listening to me? This why we don't get along! You never listen to me…"

"What are we a married couple?"

They paused, Ivan glanced over to see the younger one blushing looking over at something else. He smiled thinking he could tease him to make him blush more. Looking over to what the smaller one was looking at he seen the one person he did _not_ want to see when flirting with his…whatever he was to him.

"Ew, Arthur's here, hide me!"

He hid behind the bigger man checking to see if the other man had seen him.

Which he did. Now he was coming over.

_'I wonder if I jump in a bush he won't see me…' _Alfred thought but it was too late.

"Ah, Alfred…Ivan, off to school are we?" Arthur was a dropout was well, British asshole. Ivan always wondered Arthur knew he didn't like him. Coming to the school saying that he's 'changed his ways' or 'no really I'm a gentleman'. Though, Ivan knew that he only came to the community college to see Alfred.

"Noo," Alfred said sarcastically "Were going to Wonderland." Alfred and Ivan snorted they loved making the Brit angry. It was the funniest shit ever.

"Tch! I was being polite!" They both started laughing causing the other man to flush. After a while of fooling around the Brit cleared his throat and looked back at them.

"Ugh, anyway would you two mind if I walk with you?"

"Yes." The other two said at the same time.

"Good!" Arthur said happily as he began to walk down the path of the park. Alfred blushed running up to him.

"You know Arthur despite being a _'gentlemen',"_ He raised hands to add the parenthesis and glanced back at Ivan. "You're really a douchebag."

They both stopped to look at each other when Arthur spoke again.

"Oh? Then that makes you a twat." He said nodding his head smiling at the other blond.

"You know, you never told me what that means…" Alfred said bringing his hands to his chest and swaying side to side puffing out his lip -again- trying to look cute.

"Cute," He said "Look it up." Arthur began to walk again hoping he'd lose the two but then remembered he'd offered to walk with them only to be rejected but decided to go anyway.

Alfred giggled not missing the little tint of pink dust the loser's cheek. Ivan's stomach was doing the thing again. He hated when the two were together. Always talking about things Ivan didn't know about.

"I hope Yao doesn't show up before we make it to school." He looked up at Ivan. "I still owe him all that money…"

"Aiyaah, Alfred, where's my money, aru!?"

"Shit!" He yelled as he jumped in a nearby bush startling Ivan and Arthur.

"Did he just…" Arthur said pointing to said bush.

"Where did he go?" The old 29 year old Chinese man gasped as he finally caught up to the group of three.

"Ivan, Arthur don't tell him I'm in this bush!" That comment caused the two to facepalm as Yao walked over and spread the leaves apart. "I'll give you another week." He said in short breaths.

"Yay! Thanks Yao-Yao!" He said happily when he popped out of the bushes. "Don't call me that, aru!" He yelled.

Yao was crazy. As a child he was always pressured to be the very best along with his cousin Kiku. One time he lost a bet and had to spend the whole day with Alfred. Next thing you know he comes to school in Nike sweat suits refusing to do his work saying '_I needed to go with the flow' _saying weird things like_ 'chill out bro, aru'. _Messed him up and now he's here.

"Wait!" Arthur paused looking around with his arm out. The other three stopped and looked at each other.

"Something's not right…" Ivan said as the British man turned around. He had an unsure look on his face when he looked up at the three causing them to jump up.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

"What your eyebrows?" Alfred muttered, making Yao elbow him the side getting a 'that hurt' from the man. Arthur sent a death glare to him then spoke again. "Haha, really funny, but no I smell…"

He stepped back looking past the other three and squinted his eyes.

"Frogs…"

"Moi wonderful friends!" Arthur quickly turned around and speed walked the path to the college.

Oh, so that's who he meant.

"Did you all stop and wait for me because you missed me? That is so thoughtful! Merci!"

The look the other three gave him was a combination of annoyed and nervous. Francis seen the looks and took it the wrong way. As always.

"Well, I know big brother looks good put it's not nice to stare." He said as a female student walked by eye trailing after her.

"Are you guys coming or what?!" The Brit yelled after the rest. The Frenchman turned around with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, non, you continue to walk around with those caterpillars glued to your forehead I refuse to be seen with you!"

"Then jump in the bush like he did!" He said back while rolling his eyes.

Francis gasped and put a hand on his chest. "Rude!"

"Shut up!"

Francis in high school never really paid attention in class. He always had gotten bad grades saying he'd make up for them next marking period. Never did and now _he's_ here. Him and Arthur knew each other for a long time but never, _ever_, got along well.

This was a normal day with the fellas.

"The gang's all here." Alfred said getting and look sent from Yao and Ivan. He flinched and the other three walked in silence as the other two continued to argue in the front.

This was what they did, every day for the past year and half, finally making it to the school.


End file.
